It's Only Forever
by BlesseEngel
Summary: Durante una expedición a Nidavellir, Thor y Loki descubren que Hela desea hacerse con el alma de Loki. Tres años después, con Odín encerrado tras su pérdida del juicio, Loki comenzará a descubrir que los sucesos en Nidavellir solo fueron el comienzo de un verdadero viaje al misterio. (ThorxLoki)
1. La puerta mágica

**Aquí os traigo... esto. Aún no tengo una opinión clara sobre esta historia (no sé si la odio o la amo, soy así de bipolar), así que vengo a traérosla y ver si me tiráis tomates o huevos. O ambas cosas.**

**Van a ser varias partes cortitas, os adelanto. Y bueno, en realidad espero que os guste :). Comentarios siempre bienvenidos, ¡un saludo a todos!**

* * *

−_¿Contrassssseña?_

Un nuevo suspiro a sus espaldas. Él, no obstante, no le prestó atención.

−Loki es tonto.

−_Incorrecto..__._

La luz que había aparecido en medio de la enorme puerta dorada se disipó, dejando el pasaje de nuevo en penumbra. Por suerte, las llamas de sus antorchas lograban que, al menos, no se encontraran en completa oscuridad.

−Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? −bufó Loki poniéndose entre él y la puerta mágica−. ¿Era necesario?

−La culpa es tuya, me has puesto nervioso. Estaba a punto de descubrir la clave.

−Ya, seguro que sí.

Loki le dio la espalda y comenzó a inspeccionar la puerta de cerca, deslizando sus dedos sobre los complejos relieves y trazados. Las piedras preciosas que la adornaban brillaban por la luz del fuego, haciéndolas parecer mucho más brillantes de lo que eran en realidad.

−¿Qué intentas hacer? −preguntó colocándose a su lado.

−Cállate, Thor.

Thor resopló y se alejó de la puerta. Llevaban más de media hora en aquel pasadizo rocoso sin ser capaces de abrir lo que parecía ser la entrada a un misterioso pasillo.

−Tendríamos que haber girado a la derecha...

−Loki, no voy a discutir otra vez eso.

−...pero no, el poderoso y arrogante Thor debía tener la última palabra. «¡A la izquierda, Loki! ¡Es el camino correcto...!».

Todo había dado comienzo después de perder al resto del grupo, cuando una manada de _draugar_ los había sorprendido en la oscuridad. Al verse solos, sin conocer su ubicación ni la del resto, habían optado por recorrer la caverna en busca de una salida. Pero el tiempo había pasado y pasado sin que hubieran obtenido ningún resultado, y cuánto más avanzaban y torcían por distintos pasillos, más perdidos se encontraban.

La puerta había aparecido de la nada, literalmente, mientras avanzaban sin rumbo. En medio de la roca se dibujó la línea que delimitaba su contorno y, segundos después, una imponente puerta dorada se había materializado. A Thor le había inspirado confianza desde el primer momento, pues le recordaba a las puertas del palacio de Asgard. Loki, por el contrario, no poseía el optimismo de su hermano.

−No la golpees −murmuró Loki cuando Thor volvió a aproximarse, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de los símbolos de la puerta.

−¿Has visto algo? −quiso saber, maldiciendo a Loki por haber adivinado sus intenciones.

−No −reconoció el joven hechicero, incorporándose−. Deberíamos continuar.

−De ningún modo. Hay que entrar.

−¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, si se puede saber?

Por toda respuesta, Thor alzó su martillo.

−¡No! −exclamó Loki, atrapando el brazo de su hermano.

−Dame un segundo y la haré pedazos...

−¡Idiota! ¡Es una puerta mágica! −gritó Loki, exasperado−. ¿Quieres que nos mate a los dos?

−¡El hijo de Odín no teme a una puerta!

−Pues debería −Loki soltó su brazo y se echó el pelo hacia atrás−. Haz el favor de escucharme, por una vez en tu vida, bárbaro. No tengo ningunas ganas de quedarme en el rincón más olvidado de Nidavellir contigo. Así que vas a olvidarte de la dichosa puerta y a seguir caminando para encontrar al grupo.

Thor escuchaba a Loki con la mirada fija sobre la puerta. Sabía que su hermano no estaba realmente enfadado con él, que sus hirientes palabras se debían al nerviosismo que lo atacaba por encontrarse completamente perdidos en un mundo desconocido. Loki no solía acompañarlos en los viajes a los que Odín los mandaba, al fin y al cabo sus ocupaciones eran distintas a las de los guerreros asgardianos. Pero, puntualmente, el Padre de Todos requería la presencia de un hechicero entre sus hombres, y Loki, como su hijo adoptivo y uno de los mejores brujos del reino, se había ganado ese puesto. Thor sabía que su hermano era muy bueno con su magia y sus conocimientos, pero no había lidiado en toda su vida con situaciones como aquella. Para Thor, aquello _era_ su vida. Salirse del plan, actuar por instinto.

−Espera −dijo Thor alzando la voz cuando Loki echó a andar por el pasadizo−, ¿no tienes curiosidad por lo que hay detrás?

−No −mintió Loki dándose la vuelta, con su antorcha en alto−. Y ahora, sigamos.

−¿En serio? −Thor sonrió−. Una puerta mágica cuyos símbolos son desconocidos para Loki, el dios del engaño... ¿Y él no siente curiosidad por ella?

Loki suspiró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

−Basta, Thor.

−¿Y cuál será esa contraseña de la que habla? −Thor se giró hacia la puerta, seguro de haber hecho que Loki reconsiderara la situación−. Si es una magia que tú no conoces, deberíamos pensar _quiénes_ la conocen...

−Elfos −murmuró Loki, acudiendo a su lado−. Quizá enanos, incluso.

−Intentémoslo de nuevo −propuso Thor haciendo volar su dedo índice hacia la piedra de color ámbar que presidía la formación.

−Oh, Thor, otra vez no...

Mientras Loki utilizaba su mano libre para taparse el rostro de forma resignada, Thor pulsó la piedra. La puerta brilló una vez más, haciendo que todo el pasillo quedará iluminado por completo. La serpiente tallada en la madera se removió y los observó, haciendo vibrar su venenosa lengua

−_¿Contrassssseña?_

−Eh, bestia, te ordeno que nos dejes entrar.

La serpiente se deslizó por la madera, como si tratara de decidir si eso contaba como respuesta o no. Finalmente, repitió:

−_¿Contrassssseña?_

−¿Ves esto? −Thor alzó su martillo a la altura de los ojos de la serpiente−. Esta es mi contraseña, maldita criatura.

−Thor...

−Y ahora abre la puerta antes de que te haga pedazos −gruñó el guerrero, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su hermano.

La mirada de la serpiente estudió atentamente el arma con la que Thor la amenazaba antes de sisear:

−_El hijo de Odín no sssssabe lo que pide..._

−No te estoy pidiendo nada, te lo estoy ordenando. Abre la puerta.

−Thor, sabe quiénes somos...

−_Claro que lo sssssé, Laufeyssssson... Sssssé muchasssss cosssssasssss, pero sssssobre todo sssssé que no queréisssss entrar... Ahora marchaosssss..._

−Vámonos, Thor −le pidió Loki, tirando de su brazo.

−¡No! −Thor bufó y señaló a la serpiente con el Mjolnir−: Escúchame, criatura del Helheim, porque no te lo diré más veces: o abres la puerta o...

Con un estruendoso sonido, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

−_Sssssaluda a Hela de mi parte, Diosssss del Trueno..._

Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse, un nuevo camino rocoso apareció al otro lado.


	2. El canto de la caverna

**¡Hola! Os traigo otro trocito más. No quiero enrollarme mucho, solo dar las gracias a los que le habéis echado un ojo a esta historia, espero que os guste cómo continúa (: ¡un abrazo y feliz Navidad!**

* * *

Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse, un nuevo camino rocoso apareció al otro lado.

−Ni hablar −murmuró Loki, decidido a no poner un pie dentro.

−Muy bien, pues yo pienso entrar.

Thor traspasó la puerta y echó a andar por el nuevo pasadizo, observando las paredes a su alrededor. La roca allí dentro era menos arenosa y cálida como lo era en el resto de la caverna, por lo que automáticamente se preguntó si aquel lugar pertenecía a Nidavellir... o acababa de meterse en una zona fuera de aquel mundo.

−Esto no me gusta nada, Thor −dijo Loki, que había terminado entrando y lo seguía de cerca−. Aquí no vamos a encontrar al resto...

−Calla.

−No me mandes callar, idiota, eso tendría que decírtelo yo a ti, ¡mira dónde nos met...!

De un momento a otro, la enorme mano de Thor tapaba la boca de Loki, negando con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo a su alrededor y, de tal forma, lo que había escuchado Thor se oyó con más claridad.

−¿Alguien está... cantando? −preguntó Loki en un susurro, deshaciéndose de la mano del otro.

Thor no respondió y siguió avanzando en silencio. Loki, sosteniendo en alto la antorcha, lo observaba de reojo.

−Parece una mujer.

−Mira, quizá tengamos suerte y esté lady Sif cantando al final de la cueva, tan interesado que estabas en encontrar a nuestros compañeros.

Loki le dio un manotazo, a sabiendas de que Thor no notaría molestia alguna, y terminó esbozando una sonrisa idéntica a la que Thor le dedicaba. Aunque no se lo dijo, Loki agradeció el comentario sobre Sif (a quien antes verían cubierta de barro que cantando), ya que aquellas palabras lograron relajarlo un poco y liberar algo de nerviosismo.

La voz estaba cada vez más próxima a los hermanos, que recorrían el pasadizo con cautela, pendientes de cualquier movimiento o cambio a su alrededor. Mjolnir brillaba en la mano del mayor, mientras que el menor tragaba saliva sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

De pronto, frente a ellos apareció una silueta. El pasillo se abría, formando una enorme estancia rocosa. Justo en medio, sobre una especie de banco de piedra rectángular, alguien cantaba. Loki alzó la antorcha hacia la figura mientras se aproximaban: se encontraba de espaldas, pero pudieron distinguir que se trataba de una joven. Su cabello caía por su espalda y era tan negro como el del hechicero; recogiendo varios mechones, dos palos adornaban su cabellera. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, comprobaron que, en realidad, eran huesos.

Loki se giró hacia Thor, pero este ya había decidido lo que hacer.

−¡EH! −exclamó, llamando la atención de la desconocida.

Ella, sobresaltada, detuvo su canto y se dio la vuelta, observándolos con los ojos desorbitados.

−¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

Cuando se puso en pie, descubrieron que tan solo era una chiquilla. Llevaba un vestido verde y la acompañaba un pequeño perro que no habían visto al llegar, que gruñía justo a su lado.

−La pregunta es quién sois vos −dijo Thor señalándola con su martillo.

Al ver el arma, la muchacha ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se tapó la boca.

−Por Yggdrasil, no puede ser...

−Sentimos la intrusión −intervino Loki−, solo nos preguntábamos si podíais indicarnos alguna salida...

−Estaba hablando yo, Loki −se quejó Thor.

−¿Loki? −repitió ella abriendo mucho los ojos y luego volvió a taparse la boca para soltar una risita.

Loki entrecerró los ojos, observándola.

−¿Os hace gracia mi nombre?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

−Dinos, ¿hay una salida? −insistió Thor.

−Oh, pues... −la niña se acarició la barbilla, pensativa−, habéis entrado por la salida.

Thor frunció el ceño, confuso, pero Loki suspiró.

−¿Y la entrada?

Ella volvió a soltar una pequeña risita justo antes de desaparecer.

−¿A dónde ha ido? −Thor dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, tratando de encontrarla.

Loki avanzó hacia el lugar en el que había estado sentada la muchacha mientras el perro le gruñía.

−¡¿Dónde rayos se ha metido?! −exclamó Thor.

−Se ha ido −dijo Loki con pesadez mientras hacía aparecer un círculo verde alrededor del perro, impidiendo que la rabiosa criatura saliera de él y se acercara más a su posición.

−Qué clase de brujería es esta... −murmuró Thor consternado−. ¡Puertas mágicas! ¡Niñas que se teletransportan! −dirigió una mirada al perro y resopló−. ¿Con qué vas a sorprendernos tú, criatura?

−¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! −ladró de pronto la bestia.

Thor, abatido, dejó caer su martillo al suelo.

−¡Esto ya es el colmo! Loki, ¿lo has oído? ¡El perro... ha hablado!

−Thor...

−¡Me niego! ¡No puede ser! ¡UN PERRO QUE HABLA!

−Thor, maldita sea, ven aquí y mira esto.

Thor suspiró y se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta Loki.

−Qué has encontrado.

−Pues...

Loki miró alternativamente a su hermano y al rectángulo de piedra.

−Creo que mi tumba.

Thor se arrodilló y pasó la mano sobre la roca. Sobre ella, alguien había grabado las runas que formaban el nombre de Loki Laufeyson.

−¿Quieres que la abramos? −preguntó el rubio alzando la cabeza.

Loki asintió levemente.

Ambos empujaron la roca, dejando a la vista el interior de la tumba.

−¿Qué... es? −murmuró Thor.

Una especie de líquido morado llenaba el agujero, de tonos cambiantes y espirales en su superficie.

−No tengo ni idea... −susurró Loki, estudiando el contenido.

Sin meditarlo previamente, Thor estiró el brazo y, antes de que Loki pudiera detenerlo, hundió la mano en la sustancia púrpura.

−¡Thor, no...!

Segundos después, atraído por una especie de magnetismo, Thor se hundió dentro de la tumba, perdiéndose bajo la superficie del líquido.

Loki contuvo el aliento, completamente solo en la caverna. Y antes de ni siquiera pensarlo, imitó a su hermano, desapareciendo él también y dejando la estancia vacía, únicamente inundada por la voz del perro, que seguía exclamando «¡Matar, matar, matar!».


	3. El alma de Loki

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de dejaros con la siguiente parte quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones.**

**Gracias a _Darkela_, que preguntó la edad de Loki, me di cuenta de que no había aclarado este detalle. En esta parte de la historia, tanto Thor como Loki son bastante jóvenes (unos 15 años). De hecho, este capítulo es el último en que ambos tienen esa edad. A partir del siguiente nos situaremos tres años después para entrar de lleno con la historia :).**

**¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!**

* * *

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, unos ojos verdes lo contemplaban fijamente. Suspiró aliviado, creyendo que Loki estaba a su lado, pero un nuevo vistazo le permitió comprobar que se encontraba muy equivocado.

−No me lo puedo creer. ¡Thor Odinson!

El aludido se sobó la cabeza mientras enfocaba la vista y confirmaba sus sospechas.

−¿Tú?

Amora exhibió una enorme sonrisa.

−Vaya, encanto, así que estabas aquí.

−Amora... −Thor se incorporó y centró su atención en descubrir dónde estaba. Pero una especie de neblina impedía que viera lo que había más allá de un par de rocas y un suelo cálido, por lo que volvió a mirar a la asgardiana−. ¿Dónde estamos?

La Encantadora parpadeó, claramente sorprendida.

−¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? −Amora se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano−: Estás muerto, Thor.

Thor alzó una ceja y se puso en pie sin su ayuda.

−No.

Amora volvió a sonreír.

−Oh, créeme, a mí tampoco me hace gracia... −murmuró ella mientras apartaba la mano, fingiendo que Thor no la había rechazado−. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es que esa estirada de Hela te haya conseguido antes que yo?

−No estoy muerto, Amora −insistió Thor−. ¿Dónde está Loki?

−Buena pregunta −dijo Amora arreglándose el pelo sobre los hombros−. Lo he estado buscando pero solo te he encontrado a ti.

−¿Nos buscabas?

−Tu padre está como loco. Desde que desaparecisteis no ha hecho más que mandar guerreros por los nueve mundos en vuestra búsqueda... −Amora se apoyó en una de las rocas y prosiguió−: Alguien, es decir, yo, planteó la posibilidad de que estuvierais, ya sabes, muertos... Pero no habíais entrado al Valhalla, de eso estábamos seguros, así que... −la Encantadora se encogió de hombros−, solo quedaba...

−El Helheim −murmuró Thor.

Su mirada volvió a inspeccionar la neblina y todo cobró sentido. Se encontraba en el inframundo, en el reino de Hela. Eso explicaba también la horrible sensación que le revolvía las entrañas.

−Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad? −preguntó Amora al ver la expresión en su rostro−. Esa agonía... La angustia aprisionándote la garganta −Amora se acercó y acarició la armadura de Thor con una mano−. Es por los muertos... Lo cual quiere decir que sí, estás vivo, Thor.

−Hay que encontrar a Loki −dijo Thor y echó a andar entre la niebla.

−Con cuidado, encanto −Amora se unió a la marcha y, con un movimiento de su mano, la neblina se despejó frente a ellos, dejando ver unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos. Invocó un par de bolas de luz verde y les ordenó que avanzaran frente a ellos, iluminando sus pasos−. Si no estás muerto, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

−Estábamos en una cueva −explicó Thor−. Encontramos una tumba... tenía el nombre de Loki, y dentro había... algo.

Amora lo escuchó con atención, frunciendo el ceño.

−Al tocarlo, todo dio vueltas y... cuando desperté, estaba aquí, y estabas tú. No sé dónde está Loki.

La hechicera guardó silencio unos segundos.

−¿Dices que la tumba tenía el nombre de Loki?

Thor asintió.

−Pero no era de él. Él está vivo.

−Sí... −Amora observaba el frente, pensativa.

−Lo está, Amora −sentenció Thor.

La Encantadora se giró hacia él y le sonrió, mas ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

• • •

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, alguien lo zarandeaba con brusquedad.

−¿Q-Qué...?

Tras lograr abrir los ojos, las manos dejaron de sacudirlo y tuvo que sujetarse al desconocido para no caer contra el suelo.

−¡No me toques!

Loki mantuvo el equilibrio por los pelos cuando la muchacha se echó hacia atrás.

−¿Tú otra vez? −resopló Loki al reconocerla como la cría de la caverna.

−Te estaba esperando −le dijo.

Loki parpadeó.

−Espera... ¿dónde estamos? −Loki vio que se encontraban en una especie de montaña, justo junto a un acantilado.

−En mi casa −dijo sin más la chica.

Ella retrocedió sin darse la vuelta y, justo cuando Loki creía que iba a caerse al vacío, se detuvo, como si supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba el borde de la montaña. Loki la siguió y se asomó para descubrir más formaciones rocosas, pequeños ríos de lava y criaturas que no lograba distinguir entre una neblina sin fin.

−Qué acogedora −murmuró Loki.

−Vamos, ella quiere verte −lo apremió la muchacha tirando de su manga.

−¡Eh, eh, calma! −Loki arrugó el ceño−. ¿Dónde está Thor?

−No lo sé. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

−¿Me vas a decir al menos cómo te llamas?

−Leah −la chiquilla sonrió.

−Muy bien, Leah. Yo soy Loki.

−Ya lo sé.

−¿Cómo que lo sabes?

−Ya te lo he dicho. Te estaba esperando.

Leah volvió a reírse y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

• • •

Un paseo por el Helheim con la Encantadora no era lo que se dijera uno de los mayores sueños de Thor Odinson. La hechicera nunca había sido del agrado del dios, no después de todos los problemas y dolores de cabeza que le había causado, así que permaneció en silencio gran parte del camino.

A su alrededor, el paisaje no cambiaba demasiado. La neblina impedía que pudieran ver con claridad hacia dónde se encaminaban, ni siquiera estaban seguros de lo que había diez metros por delante de ellos. Thor no tenía ni idea de qué dirección estaban tomando, ni hacia dónde les conduciría, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse quietos en un rincón perdido del reino de los muertos.

De pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de algo, Thor se giró hacia Amora y le preguntó:

−¿Cómo es posible que ya os hayáis enterado de nuestra desaparición? Habíamos perdido a los demás hacía apenas un par de horas.

−¿Bromeas? −Amora parpadeó−. Thor, lleváis desaparecidos tres semanas. Cuando regresaron sin vosotros pensé que Volstagg iba a desmayarse. Y tenías que haber visto cómo lloraba la patética Sif...

−¿Cómo has entrado al Helheim? −preguntó cambiando de tema.

Amora se alisó su vestido y miró a Thor.

−Soy una hechicera, Thor. No hay lugar al que no pueda acceder, siempre hallo un método.

Thor fue a replicar, pero la Encantadora detuvo el paso y él hizo lo mismo. Con un rápido chasquido, las bolas de luz desaparecieron tan rápido como habían sido formadas a su alrededor y la neblina los rodeó aún más.

−Amora...

−¿Sí, Thor...?

−¿Qué pasa si Hela nos descubre aquí?

Amora se giró hacia él al mismo tiempo que unas manos esqueléticas aparecían entre la niebla, aproximándose lentamente a ella por detrás.

−Que morimos.

• • •

Aunque lo intentó hasta la saciedad, Thor fue incapaz de deshacerse de las esqueléticas criaturas que los arrastraban. Amora, por su parte, había tratado de hacer uso de su magia contra ellas, pero por algún motivo parecía que eran inmunes a sus hechizos, lo cual la tenía verdaderamente ofuscada.

Finalmente, las criaturas los empujaron al suelo frente a una pequeña escalinata. Desde arriba, sentada en su majestuoso trono, la Reina del Hel los observaba con atención.

−Bienvenidos a mi reino, asgardianos.

−Hela −saludó Amora en un murmuro, escondiendo muy mal su repulsión hacia la otra.

−¡Atrás, viejas apestosas! −gritaba Thor, que intentaba levantarse, pero las criaturas que los habían conducido allí se lo impedían una y otra vez.

−Cálmate, hijo de Odín −le ordenó Hela desde su asiento−. Las dísir solo obedecen a su ama y señora.

Con un elegante movimiento de sus dedos, las criaturas se apartaron de Thor.

−¡Thor!

−¿Loki?

El asgardiano miró hacia todas partes, buscando a su hermano, hasta al fin localizarlo: se encontraba junto a la niña que habían visto en la caverna, unos metros a la derecha de Hela.

Thor se puso en pie y corrió hacia él, pero Hela volvió a alzar la mano y una barrera invisible lo detuvo, golpeándole hacia atrás.

−¡Bruja! −le gritó el rubio a Hela, que lo ignoró por completo.

−¿A qué habéis venido? −preguntó dirigiéndose a Amora.

−Se nos habían extraviado unos principitos −comentó Amora con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas−. Lamento si os hemos supuesto una molestia −canturreó, aunque por su expresión era evidente que le traía sin cuidado si era así−. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, regresaremos a Asgard y...

−Regresaréis a Asgard −aceptó Hela−, pero solo tú y el hijo de Odín.

−¿Qué? −dijo Loki.

−Loki no va a quedarse con vos, vieja harpía miserable −escupió Thor.

−El destino de Loki Laufeyson está escrito −replicó Hela tajantemente−. Su sino es el Helheim, no se marchará.

−Vos no tenéis su alma −intervino Amora esta vez.

Hela se tomó una breve pausa y respondió:

−Su alma me pertenecerá.

−Pero no os pertenece ahora.

La reina del inframundo y la Encantadora se fulminaron con la mirada, ambas conscientes de quién tenía la razón.

−Las nornas así lo quisieron, Encantadora. Loki Laufeyson está destinado a acabar aquí.

−¡Loki no está muerto! −exclamó de repente Thor, y miró a su hermano−. ¿A que tú también sientes la cosa esa que te da ganas de vomitar?

−¿Qué...? −Loki parpadeó.

−¡SILENCIO! −ordenó Hela, y en cuestión de segundos, un hilo de plata cosió los labios de Thor, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

−¡Basta! −gritó Loki y corrió hacia Thor, pero esta vez nada impidió que los dos hermanos se reunieran. Loki acarició con los dedos la boca de su hermano antes de girarse hacia Hela y gritarle−: ¡Está bien, como quieras! Me quedaré. Pero detente. Y déjalos ir.

Thor sacudió la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero solo consiguió que el hilo cerrará con más fuerza sus labios.

−No, Loki, tú vienes con nosotros −dijo Amora.

−Era mi tumba, Amora, la vi −le dijo Loki y tragó saliva para deshacerse del pequeño nudo que apretaba su garganta−. Quizá... Quizá Hela tenga razón.

−¡Pero aún estás vivo, ella no puede...!

Hela alzó la mano y Amora estuvo tan segura de que iba a coserle la boca también que no terminó la frase. No obstante, lo único que hizo a reina del Hel fue señalar de nuevo a Thor.

−Última oportunidad, asgardiano. Volved a vuestro mundo o permaneced en el Hel para siempre.

Los dedos de Hela volvieron a moverse en el aire y la boca de Thor se descosió, no sin que el príncipe volviera a gemir de dolor. Segundos después, respondió:

−Entonces, me quedo.

−Thor... −susurró Loki, pero este lo interrumpió:

−Lo ha dejado claro, ¿no? Volver sin ti o quedarme contigo. Mi decisión es obvia. No voy a volver a Asgard sin ti.

Loki parpadeó sin poder creer lo que su hermano decía.

−Pero Thor, tú tienes que volver −insistió Loki, tomándole el rostro entre las manos−. Tienes que volver a casa, y seguir haciendo esas tonterías que haces con el martillo... Y ser rey alguna vez. Casarte, aunque ojalá no sea con Sif porque, ¿sabes?, no la aguanto −sonrió, de forma nerviosa, y Thor lo imitó. Loki tragó saliva y le suplicó−: Tienes que vivir, Thor.

Pero Thor negó con la cabeza.

−No sin ti.

Loki lo observó detenidamente unos segundos antes de tirarse a su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza.

−De veras, eres el idiota más grande y encantador de los Nueve Reinos.

Hela contempló la escena en silencio. Cuando los hermanos se separaron, la reina se levantó y anunció:

−Marchaos.

−¿Qué? −dijeron ellos al unísono.

−No puedo manteneros aquí a los dos. Odín jamás lo permitiría, y lo último que deseo ahora mismo es una guerra contra Asgard. Marchaos −Hela observó a Loki−. Y tú, no olvides que tu alma me pertenecerá. Tarde o temprano, volverás a tu tumba, y regresarás a mí.

−Espero que sea dentro de varios milenios −murmuró Loki.

En silencio, los tres asgardianos se levantaron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su mundo, bajo la atenta mirada de Hela y su acompañante.

−Ahora vuelvo a estar sola −suspiró Leah y se dejó caer al lado del trono de Hela−. ¿Creéis de veras que volverá a nosotras, mi señora?

Hela regresó a su sitio, sentándose con elegancia.

−Sí, Leah −respondió, apoyando las manos en su regazo−. El problema es qué haremos cuando el Dios del Trueno también quiera pasar la eternidad en nuestro reino.

−No entiendo por qué. Hablan muy bien del Valhalla...

−Cada quien tiene su propio paraíso, pequeña.

−Sí... −Leah se acomodó y murmuró−: El mío estaría lleno de batidos...

Hela suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras, en su mente, veía cómo los asgardianos iban dejando su reino. Vio la sonrisa de Thor Odinson. La mirada brillante de la Encantadora. Pero, sobre todo, vio la forma en la que Loki curaba con su magia las heridas de la boca de su hermano. Con un nuevo suspiro, alejó aquellas imágenes de su mente y se dedicó a mover la niebla a su alrededor, consciente de que no habría forma posible de separar a ambos hermanos.


	4. El trato de la Encantadora

**¡Hola a todos! Cuarto capítulo de la historia. Como ya os avancé en el anterior, vamos a dar un salto de tres años desde el desenlace de lo ocurrido en el Helheim. A lo largo del capítulo veréis que se presentan nuevos interrogantes y hechos que han sucedido en Asgard, respecto a eso solo os puedo decir que se irán descubriendo poco a poco :). Los tres capítulos anteriores fueron una especie de introducción (no los olvidéis, quizá sean más importantes de lo que parezcan...). ¡Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**-TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

Las cadenas entrechocaron. El silencio en el que la celda se había sumergido hacía unos segundos desapareció con increíble rapidez, helándole la piel. Thor apretó un poco más los labios con la vista fija en el muro del fondo, incapaz de posarla sobre el bulto que se removía en el suelo, origen del sonido.

–Thor...

El muchacho escuchó la voz, pero fingió no hacerlo. Su rostro no mostró evidencia alguna de ello.

–Por favor...

Aquella vez cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber bajado hasta allí, hasta los calabozos más oscuros de Asgard. Pero al mismo tiempo era perfectamente consciente de que había sido lo correcto. Probablemente debía haber realizado aquella visita mucho tiempo antes, algo que había retrasado más y más con la excusa de no sentirse preparado para ello.

¿Pero cuándo estaba uno preparado para ver a su propio padre encarcelado?

–Thor... hijo mío...

El aludido abrió de nuevo los ojos y se armó de valor para estudiar al prisionero. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al comprobar que el estado de Odín era aún peor de lo que había imaginado. Mantenía los brazos en alto, atado con cadenas que subían hasta el techo. Los mechones grises le caían por parte del rostro, medio ensangrentado. Su cuerpo temblaba, bien por frío o bien por vergüenza. Thor no quiso averiguarlo. Apartó de nuevo la vista y tomó aire por la nariz. Una vez más, deseó no encontrarse allí abajo.

–Padre –dijo con el ceño fruncido, luchando por que las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos.

–Thor... –Odín parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar, lo que no ayudaba a que el Dios del Trueno se sintiera mejor. El antiguo rey de Asgard lo observó unos instantes antes de pedirle–: Mírame...

Aún entonces, Thor expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza y obedeció.

–Hijo, yo... –prosiguió Odín cuando Thor lo contempló–, necesito que... que escuches...

–¿El qué, padre? –preguntó Thor con una voz fría–. Bastante habéis dicho ya.

Thor sintió cómo sus puños se tensaban e inconscientemente los apretó con rabia, recordando las imágenes que aún atormentaban su alma. El dolor de su familia. Las miradas atemorizadas de su pueblo. La furia enloquecida de Odín cayendo sobre Asgard, destruyéndolo todo... La pérdida de juicio de su padre casi había llevado el hogar de los dioses a la mismísima ruina y, por ello, se le había confinado a una de las mugrientas celdas en las que él mismo había encerrado a cientos de maleantes. Odín, Padre de Todos, aquél que una vez fue el protector del reino, había acabado siendo su peor enemigo.

–Debía hacerlo, Thor... Asgard... debía arder...

–No os atreváis –intervino Thor apretando los dientes y dedicándole una dura mirada a su padre–. No creáis poder defender todo lo que dijisteis, lo que hicisteis a vuestros amigos... a vuestros seres queridos...

Odín emitió un débil sonido que se asemejó a un sollozo, aunque Thor no estuvo del todo seguro de que lo fuera. El príncipe tomó aire por segunda vez y relajó sus músculos antes de añadir:

–No sois digno de los seres queridos a los que habéis traicionado, padre.

Con torpeza, el prisionero alzó el rostro para observar a su hijo. Thor le devolvió la mirada.

–Adiós, padre.

Una vez se hubo dado la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la salida, hizo caso omiso a todas las llamadas de Odín. No se sentía capaz de volver a hacer frente a aquel hombre moribundo, demente y que un día fue el más sabio de los dioses. Su estado actual resultaba verdaderamente desolador, en especial para su hijo.

Un guardia se aseguró de cerrar los barrotes de la celda cuando Thor la hubo abandonado. El príncipe emprendió el ascenso por las viejas y húmedas escaleras que llevaban hacia los niveles superiores desde los que se podía volver a acceder al palacio, todavía con la mente aturdida y angustiada. Aunque no era más tarde del alba, decidió ir a ver a su madre, la máxima autoridad de Asgard desde los últimos acontecimientos. Frigga era una de las pocas personas que conocían bien al guerrero y sabría aliviar su sufrimiento. Otra de ellas hizo aparición justo cuando terminaba de subir los últimos peldaños.

Lady Sif se encontraba apoyada en el umbral, esperando. Al escucharlo llegar, se incorporó y estudió a Thor en silencio; sin duda sabía a lo que el dios había bajado a las mazmorras, lo que él desconocía era cómo se había enterado.

–Te escuché salir –desveló Sif aproximándose a él, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Thor formó una mueca sin saber qué responder. La joven guerrera hizo ademán de aproximarse un poco más, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor; solo cuando estuvo segura de ello, dio un paso hacia Thor y envolvió sus anchos hombros todo lo que sus brazos le permitían. El príncipe suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose reconfortar por el abrazo de su amiga.

En las sombras, alguien los contemplaba. Y no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

• • •

–¡Vamos, vamos, ya casi es vuestro!

El guerrero de cabellera pelirroja se tambaleó, pero no fue más que un efímero instante. Posó su mano en el suelo y se impulsó para volver a hacer frente a su rubio rival. Este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa antes de arremeter de nuevo contra él.

Las espadas chocaron en el aire ante las atentas miradas de los otros tres guerreros que se hallaban en el campo de entrenamiento. Y aunque las apuestas no habían coincidido en un principio, era evidente que finalmente la balanza caía a favor del rubio. Al fin y al cabo, era el hijo de Odín...

–¡Ánimo Thor!

Pero él también era hijo de Odín, pensó, y nadie apostaba por él. Cierto era que no solía entrenar con el resto de asgardianos, sus conocimientos no se aprendían con una espada en la mano. Pero las reflexiones del joven Loki iban más allá de los combates físicos.

Thor era el favorito de todos, en todo. ¿Es que acaso había algo a lo que aquel idiota se le diera mal? Bueno, no era muy avispado, pensó Loki con una sonrisa burlona. Pero era valiente, honesto, leal. La lista de virtudes de Thor parecía hacer sombra a todos sus posibles defectos, al menos a ojos de su reino. La adoración que el pueblo asgardiano profesaba por su príncipe le resultaba abrumadora. Y era aún más abrumadora cuando el propio Loki la sentía.

Ya podía ser todo lo arrogante y orgulloso que quisiera: para Loki, Thor seguiría siendo perfecto. Las atenciones que todos le dedicaban y sus propios sentimientos hacia su medio hermano hacían que lo odiara profundamente al mismo tiempo que lo amaba. Amarlo plenamente, de todas las formas en las que uno puede amar a alguien, pues tan intensos eran sus sentimientos que volvían difusos los límites preestablecidos. Qué poco adecuado. Pero Loki, por más que el resto pudiera pensar lo contrario, no era ningún cobarde; sabía aceptar y afrontar sus propios sentimientos, jamás se sentiría avergonzado de ellos...

Aunque, bueno, no había motivo para que Thor supiera lo que Loki sentía.

Ni Thor, ni nadie. Loki llevaba aquella lucha interna en silencio. Frente a todos, repudiaba a su hermano, lo envidiaba decían algunos, y de presentarse la ocasión en la que Thor necesitara su ayuda el joven hechicero no dudaría en darle la espalda. Todos eran unos ignorantes. Unos estúpidos y cretinos ignorantes. En sus noches de soledad, de lágrimas desconsoladas y sollozos ahogados, Loki se decía que era lo correcto. Que nadie tenía por qué saber nada. Que si estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por Thor, era cosa suya. Y de nadie más.

Aquella mañana Loki también se hallaba en el campo de entrenamiento, solo que algo más apartado del resto. Fingía estar enfrascado en una de sus lecturas (incluso se había sacado un viejo tomo de la biblioteca para que su simulación fuera del todo creíble) cuando toda su atención estaba fija sobre los dos combatientes. En circunstancias normales, Volstagg ya habría caído rendido ante la espada de Thor. El príncipe estaba convirtiéndose en un fiero guerrero que ya conseguía hacer caer a algunos de los más grandes luchadores de Asgard. Pero hacía apenas dos días, Thor había sufrido una caída de su caballo que le había dejado una lesión en su pie izquierdo. La noche anterior había asegurado encontrarse perfectamente y anunció que regresaría a los entrenamientos, pero Loki no lo veía nada claro. Sus sospechas se confirmaban al presenciar el largo combate. Que Volstagg aguantara la rapidez con la que Thor embestía durante tanto tiempo era del todo inusual.

–¡Por la derecha, por la derecha!

Loki dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de guerreros que presenciaba la lucha, en especial a quien daba aquellos gritos. Lady Sif se removía entre los guerreros, atenta a todos los movimientos de Thor. Soltaba alguna exclamación cuando Volstagg lo alcanzaba y coreaba el nombre del príncipe cuando éste llevaba la ventaja. Loki frunció ligeramente el ceño, observándola con desaprobación, y apartó la mirada.

Entonces ocurrió. El pie de Thor no cayó bien sobre el suelo e hizo que tropezara. Loki apretó los labios. "Te lo dije, estúpido idiota. Te lo dije, pero crees que eres invencible... Te lo tienes merecido".

Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, la preocupación se adueñó de él. Aquel tropiezo le costaría caro y Volstagg podría dejarse llevar por la euforia de la victoria y empeorar su lesión...

Antes de que Volstagg terminara con el combate, Loki actuó. Desde la distancia, provocó con uno de sus pequeños trucos de magia la caída del redondo guerrero. Thor, que continuaba en el suelo, observó perplejo a su oponente. Sif y los otros dos guerreros gritaron emocionados mientras que Loki volvía la vista hacia su libro para no descuidar su teatrillo.

–¡Termina con él!

"Como si tu orgullo no estuviera lo suficientemente bien alimentado", pensó Loki, casi arrepentido de haber colaborado en la victoria de Thor.

El príncipe de Asgard fue vitoreado una vez más en el campo de entrenamiento. Loki se negó a alzar la vista y se dedicó a observar las runas dibujadas en la página amarillenta. Se trataba de un ejemplar bastante antiguo, escogido completamente al azar de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Sus ojos verdes inspeccionaron la página cuando, de pronto, algo llamó su atención. Aquellas runas no se parecían a las que él había estudiado en otros libros... si es que eran runas siquiera. Y estaba casi seguro de haber visto aquellos símbolos en alguna otra parte, solo que no lograba recordar dónde...

Al parecer Volstagg no se había levantado del suelo y había asumido la derrota. Durante unos segundos, el viento le trajo a Loki las palabras del pelirrojo:

–Tengo frío, mucho frío...

Loki sonrió para sí mientras Fandral y Hogun observaban confusos cómo su compañero se sacudía con un ligero temblor.

Una nueva voz llegó hasta su altura.

–¿Y quién luchara contra mí?

Lady Sif parecía estar buscando un oponente. Un oponente que no aparecía. Sus amigos ya habían luchado (Volstagg contra Thor y Hogun contra Fandral) y no parecían ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a cuál repetiría para contentar las demandas de la guerrera.

–Yo lo haré.

Loki se había puesto en pie. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado tal decisión. Abandonó su libro en la hierba, decidiendo investigar los símbolos más tarde, y se aproximó al grupo de asgardianos con serenidad; estos lo observaban algo dubitativos.

–¿Habláis en serio, Loki? –preguntó Fandral mientras se arreglaba su elegante bigote.

–Completamente, buen Fandral –Loki sonrió y echó un vistazo a Sif–. Solo si aceptáis, por supuesto. Es normal que una guerrera no se vea capaz de enfrentar al mismísimo dios del engaño...

–Acepto –gruñó Sif ante la sutil provocación.

–Esto será divertido –comentó Volstagg, ya recuperado.

Loki sonrió una vez más y echó a andar hacia el campo junto a Sif.

–¡Espera!

El hechicero se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Thor, quien le ofrecía su espada.

–Necesitarás esto, hermano.

Loki alzó una ceja. Aunque Thor poseía Mjolnir, el martillo que Odín le había entregado tiempo atrás, solía entrenar con sus amigos provisto de su vieja espada.

–Yo no requiero de armas físicas, Thor –se quejó y le dio la espalda.

–¡Suerte!

–Soy el dios de la suerte. Tengo toda la que necesito.

Los tres guerreros y Thor se acomodaron para ver el combate. Una vez ocuparon el centro del campo, lady Sif dedicó a Loki una mirada de desconfianza.

–¿Así que vas a hacer uso de tus truquitos de mago?

–Ya os he dicho que, si no creéis poder contra mí...

–He aceptado, Loki. Y os demostraré cuán equivocado estáis.

Sif cargó contra el hechicero, pero en el último segundo éste desapareció, como si jamás hubiera estado frente a ella. Desconcertada, la joven parpadeó.

–Lenta –murmuró Loki, justo detrás de ella.

Molesta por el engaño, Sif se dio la vuelta y atacó de nuevo con su espada.

Pero una vez más, Loki ya no estaba.

–Muy lenta –dijo Loki a sus espaldas.

–¡Ya está bien! –exclamó Sif enfurecida mientras los otros cuatro reían–. ¡No estás luchando! No eres más que un cobarde...

–¡Oh, vamos, no seas así Sif! –le dijo Fandral–. ¡Tan solo es un entrenamiento...!

–Entrenamiento para combatir –recordó Sif con rabia–. Y no está luchando. Solo huye como un cobarde.

–Decidme, lady Sif, ¿qué haréis si alguna vez tenéis que luchar de verdad contra un hechicero? –preguntó Loki como si realmente estuviera interesado–. ¿También lo llamaréis cobarde y le exigiréis que tome una espada?

Sif no contestó. Los demás dejaron de reír y Loki chasqueó la lengua, aunque por dentro sonreía, satisfecho de haberla molestado.

–Está bien, se acabó por hoy –anunció Thor, que no tenía ningún interés en ver cómo su hermano y Sif comenzaban a discutir–. Será mejor que volvamos.

Sif fulminó a Loki con la mirada por última vez antes de regresar junto al resto. Loki la siguió pero no se detuvo para regresar con ellos, sino que pasó de largo, recuperó su libro y se perdió entre los árboles.

• • •

Cuando Sif apretó un poco más la venda, Thor se esforzó por no hacer ninguna mueca.

–Ya está –anunció por fortuna la muchacha.

–Te lo agradezco –respondió él, palpándose el tobillo. Tan solo era una ligera molestia, pero si aquellos remedios favorecían su recuperación, quién era él para negarse.

Sif asintió levemente con la cabeza, conforme, y se levantó para guardar los utensilios que había utilizado en su caja de madera.

–¿Dónde aprendiste? Desconocía que tuvieras conocimientos médicos –se interesó Thor.

–Mi madre –explicó ella–. Aunque no sé hacer gran cosa, no te lleves una impresión equivocada.

–Me has sido de gran ayuda. Eso es lo que me llevo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Thor se levantó de su silla estudiando a su amiga; en sus mejillas halló un ligero rubor. ¿Había dicho algo que la hubiera incomodado?

–Sif...

–¿Sí? –la muchacha se dio la vuelta con la caja de madera bajo el brazo, un gesto que Thor interpretó como que se disponía a marcharse.

–Yo... –buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontró. Relajó los hombros y, con una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza–. No importa.

El asgardiano se dio la vuelta y centró su interés en la ventana. Fuera, la noche iba cayendo poco a poco.

–Thor.

El aludido giró la cabeza para mirar a Sif cuando esta reclamó su atención.

–¿Qué ibas a decir?

–¿Qué? Oh, nada importante, no te preocupes.

Ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro lo que quería decirle. A veces tratar con mujeres le resultaba un verdadero tormento.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí.

Thor inspeccionó el rostro de Sif, desconcertado. Era como si la muchacha estuviera esperando a que le dijera algo en particular... ¡y ni él mismo lo sabía!

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Thor se quedó solo de nuevo. Dedicó los siguientes minutos a examinar su tobillo, como si al prestarle aquel interés el dolor fuera a desaparecer. Por suerte para él, su condición asgardiana había conseguido que el accidente no provocara más que una leve molestia y cierta debilidad a la hora de pelear. De haberse tratado de un mortal, sin lugar a dudas hubiera permanecido más de dos quincenas con el pie en alto y una cantidad considerable de pastillas.

Al cabo de un rato, una de sus doncellas entró en el dormitorio. Era bajita, algo rechoncha, y tenía un aire amable que siempre ponía de buen humor a Thor.

–¿Cómo os encontráis, alteza?

–Bien, bien –dijo él de inmediato, quitándole importancia–. Casi como nuevo.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –la mujer sonrió–. Si necesitáis algo, hacédmelo saber.

Aunque él no contestó, ambos sabían que Thor no pediría su ayuda.

–Bueno, ¿y ya se lo habéis pedido?

La doncella siempre guardaba los modales con sus señores, pero con Thor se permitía un pequeño acercamiento. Desde su juventud, el muchacho le había confiado algunas de sus dudas y sus secretos, y la doncella había valorado aquella confianza siéndole fiel y echándole una mano siempre que pudo. Con el tiempo aquello no había cambiado.

Pero aquel día en particular, la doncella tomó desprevenido a Thor.

–¿A qué os referís?

–A lady Sif, mi señor –dijo ella, sorprendida de que Thor no supiera de qué hablaba.

–Sigo sin entender...

–Oh –la mujer palideció–. ¿Es que... vais a llevar a otra muchacha al baile?

Thor entreabrió los labios con sorpresa. ¡El baile! Lo había olvidado por completo. Entre la situación de su padre, su pequeño accidente con el pie... Eso explicaría la reacción de Sif. Quizá ella estaba esperando a que se lo pidiera.

–Faltan tres días –le recordó ella.

–Sí, sí... L-Lo sé –Thor carraspeó sin saber qué responder–. Pues... no, no se lo he pedido. Aún, supongo...

–¿Suponéis?

–Yo... No lo he pensado todavía.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

–Demasiada guerra en vuestra mente, mi joven príncipe... Deberíais permitiros un poco de diversión. Todavía sois un muchacho. Llevad a una hermosa asgardiana al baile, divertíos, olvidaos por unas horas de todas esas pesadillas que anidan en vuestro corazón.

–Supongo que tenéis razón, como siempre –Thor sonrió.

La doncella esbozó una sonrisa y pasó una mano por el cabello del príncipe.

–Muchas suposiciones por hoy. Será mejor que descanséis un poco antes de la cena.

• • •

La luz de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea permitían que Loki pudiera leer, esta vez de verdad, sin ningún problema. Tan concentrado se encontraba en su tarea que tardó más de lo habitual en percatarse de que alguien había entrado en su dormitorio. Fuera quien fuese se trataba de alguien verdaderamente sigiloso, por lo que Loki descartó de inmediato a Thor. Frunció un poco los labios, pero no se dio la vuelta. Dejó que fuera su visitante el que se desenmascarara, aunque todos sus sentidos estaban alerta (quién sabía si el desconocido no tenía buenas intenciones).

–Sé que me has oído, Loki Laufeyson, no te hagas el interesante.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa cuando la voz de la joven llegó a sus oídos.

–Me preguntaba a qué se debía tu misteriosa entrada, Encantadora.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró a Amora ya acomodada sobre su lecho en una de sus poses insinuantes, aunque su influjo no surtía efecto con Loki, y ella conocía aquel detalle. A veces el joven hechicero pensaba que simplemente a la chica le gustaba comportarse de aquella forma, o que incluso se había acostumbrado tanto a aquella actitud que lo hacía inconscientemente.

–¿No puedo visitarte? Te echaba de menos –dijo ella fingiendo estar dolida, pero Loki la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era así–. Hoy no te he visto por la biblioteca.

Los hechiceros eran los únicos que solían frecuentar aquel lugar, fuente de conocimiento por excelencia. Sobre todo gracias a la parte dedicada a los ejemplares que recogían todo aquello necesario para dominar la magia. Loki era todo un asiduo.

–He salido a leer fuera –respondió él con indiferencia.

Amora lo observaba fijamente.

–Ya veo... –sus manos acariciaban la colcha de seda que envolvía la cama de Loki–. Se dice que te has enfrentado a lady Sif.

–No nos hemos enfrentado. Ella solicitó un oponente para entrenarse y yo le hice ese favor.

Por la forma en la que Amora había hablado no tenía especial interés en prolongar aquella conversación, y Loki lo agradecía. Sif era la última persona en la que quería centrar una charla. No obstante, Amora no se contuvo y soltó una pequeña risita.

–Loki haciéndole favores a lady Sif, eso sí es nuevo... ¿Y cómo lleva Thor lo de su pie? –preguntó de pronto la muchacha.

Loki se esforzó para que la rabia no se reflejara en su rostro. De algún modo que desconocía, la Encantadora siempre se las arreglaba para dar en el blanco de los pensamientos de Loki, y a veces sin ser consciente de ello.

–¿Por qué no vas tú misma a preguntárselo? Quién sabe, quizá esta noche las nornas te permitan arrastrarlo al fin a tu cama.

La respuesta de Loki hizo que Amora frunciera el ceño. Él sonrió en la penumbra, sabiendo que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

–Imagino que estará ocupado en la de lady Sif.

Había rencor en la voz de la Encantadora. Rencor y dolor. También Loki sintió aquel dolor. Bajó su mirada hacia el libro, sin responder.

–Precisamente era ese tema el que me traía aquí, Loki.

El hechicero terminó por dejar a un lado el viejo ejemplar de magia, resignado a que Amora no se marcharía hasta que él escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle. Además, que Thor y Sif estuvieran relacionados le interesaba, aunque no lo demostró cuando volvió a hablar.

–Qué te atormenta, querida Amora –preguntó de mala gana.

–Sé que Sif no es de tu agrado –Amora fue directa al grano, sin rodeos–, ni tampoco tu hermanastro. Y yo... bueno, me gusta molestarlo –ella sonrió y Loki alzó una ceja–. Es evidente que Thor y Sif irán juntos al baile, así que he pensado que podríamos sabotearles un poco la diversión.

Loki tragó saliva. ¡El baile! Lo había olvidado por completo. Frigga había anunciado la fiesta hacía días, al parecer quería dar algo de alegría al reino tras los desafortunados acontecimientos relacionados con Odín.

–Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Irás conmigo y me ayudarás?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y suspiró, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

–Amora, siempre es un placer echar a perder los planes del dios del Trueno.


End file.
